


Tangrowth

by Rainbowknight_2



Series: Death Dex [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creepypasta, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short creepypasta style thingy from way back. This time featuring Tangrowth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangrowth

Master I love you.

I love you so much.

We'll never be apart.

Hold me again.

I'll never let you go.

Master don't go.

Master stay.

Please don't run.

I'll hold you tight.

I want to be with you forever.

You're inside me now.

And I'm inside you.

Wrap you in my arms.

Inside and out.

They'll never take you away.

They'll never find you.

Inside.


End file.
